BLACK HAIR
by MaraGaunt
Summary: El cabello es lo que importa...lo que define....lo que revela. Sev/Lily


Black Hair.

**todos los personajes fueron creados por J.K. Rowling **

**la idea surgio de la nada en un momento de locura si a alguien se le habia ocrurrido antes y si fue asi lo siento.**

Los cabellos negros se agitaban un poco en los dedos de Severus Snape, de cabellos aun mas oscuros que esos que sostenia ante si mientras la pocion burbujeaba en el caldero.

Aun mientras la veia hervir sabia que no era una buena idea lo que habia pensado, pero la habia amado y deseado durante tanto tiempo para arrepentirse ahora cuando la desiscion estaba tomada y la pocion estaba lista para ser usada, cuando habia conseguido acercarse lo suficiente a Potter para robarle unos cabellos cuando la alocada idea entro en su conciencia, se habia repetido mil veces que eso era una locura

Pero ella lo valia, Merlin que si lo valia.

Removio por ultima vez el caldero y la pocion arenosa dentro de el mismo.

Si era de ser sincero la sola idea de hacerlo le producia asco ya que odiaba en si al personaje pero la vida daba limones y a Snape en particular se los habia arrebatado.

En ocasiones deseaba ser como todos ellos, pero la vida habia escogido otro camino para el, un camino en el que la belleza y la bondad de ella no podian tener cavida.

Agrego los cabellos y removio como el libro de pociones habia explicado y tambien como el mismo habia descubierto que podia hacerse con muchos mejores resultados.

Cuando estuvo lista tomo el cucharon dorado y vertio en una botella portatil una cantidad suficiente de tiempo con ella.

Para lo que habia deseado hacer toda su vida.

Besarla. Nada mas que un beso.

Miro al rededor suyo donde los colores negros y verdes dominaban sobre otros casi igualmente oscuros, este era su mundo, el mundo del lado oscuro, tampoco hubiera deseado que ella hiciera parte de el, seria una persona demasiado blanca para tanta negrura.

Hizo un hechizo para cuidar el fuego aunque en el fondo sabia que no iba a necesitar nunca mas de esa pocion.

Salio por la puerta rumbo al valle de Godric.

Lily bebia un poco de wisky de fuego mientras la escoba encantada daba una rapida barrida y el pollo en el horno estaba cocinandose, era de tarde y James seguramente volveria hambriento de la escuela de aurores, le faltaban dos meses para terminar pero eran precisamente esos dos meses los mas duros, ella, que ya habia terminado, lo sabia de sobra, habian iniciado al mismo tiempo pero James habia perdido un nivel por alguna de sus estupidecesy ahora estaba reponiendolo.

Pero habia bebido demasiado whiskey y seguramente James se enojaria si la encontraba ebria y a el no.

Sonrio prestamente, ese era Potter hasta en las borracheras queria acompañarla.

Unos minutos mas y el pollo estaria mas que listo para la hora de la cena.

Alguien toco la puerta.

Lily se volvio hacia esta cautelosa ya que recientes noticias habian dado alarma de la actividad mas que visible de los mortifagos, tomo su varita del aparador contenedor de sustancias magicas y con ella lista se dirigio hacia la puerta preguntandose quien podria ser, seguramente no se trataba de James ya que el solia hacer alguna aparicion heroica para sorprenderla o alguna escondida para asustarla, apreto con fuera la varita tratando que los rescodos de whiskey de fuego abandonaran su mente para hacer uno de los encantamientos que sabia.

Severus miro la casa, al ser un mago tenebroso tenia habilidades, pero curiosamente se habia dedicado a buscar entre las suyas un poco mas que los demas y habia conseguido dar con la casa de los Potter en medio de su busqueda desesperada, cuando se habian graduado sabia que no la volveria a ver nunca ya que ella ya habia escogido su destino saliendo con su peor enemigo, y lo peor de todo, notaba que lo queria mucho, tal vez incluso mas de lo que lo habia querido a el.

Era una tonta en medio de toda su inteligencia, no podia solo ver que Potter existia para si mismo y para sus amigotes estupidos, no era nada mas que un arrogante patan preocupado solo por conseguir lo que deseaba sin importar el precio.

Agito un poco la botella que tenia entre la capa robada.

Por un contacto en el ministerio y su escuela de entrenamiento para aurores se habia enterado que Potter habia reprobado al ultimo momento y que necesitaba intentarlo otra vez, asi que sus llegadas a casa estaban siendo retrasadas enormemente.

El liquido de la botella se entibio de tanto tiempo que lo tuvo en la mano, siendo su propio cuerpo presa de una gran indesicion.

Nunca se habia preocupado de pensar en lo que estaba bien o mal pero sabia que lo que haria superaba al mal por muchos puntos, tantas cosas negadas en la vida le dieron el valor suficiente para de un tiron abrir la botella y beberse la mitad del contenido.

Sintio que se le retorcia el estomago y que la piel le quemaba casi hasta el punto de calcinacion, desde donde estaba no podia ser visto pero el dolor en sus extremidades casi le hacia querer gritar.

Unos segundos, decia el libro, unos segundos y seria el para poder abrazarla un vez mas.

Cuando todo ceso dejo que el aire frio de la tarde, convirtiendose en noche, entrara por sus fosas nasales.

Se miro la mano y la vio mucho mas morena que la suya propia, se toco la cara y palpo los rasgos que tanto odiaba pero que sin embargo estaba representando, la nariz mas corta un vestigio breve de barba de un dia, y un cuerpo mas musculoso por el quidditch.

Tomo su varita y apunto hacia su mano murmurando "_aparecio reflectus_".

Un espejo se materializo en su mano, lo levanto lo suficiente para verse y confirmar asi lo que habia sospechado demasiado bien, el rostro de su peor enemigo lo miro a travez del espejo cuando lo apunto hacia su cara.

Ya estaba hecho, camino hacia la entrada de la casa y antes de detenerse a pensar si estaba haciendolo correctamente golpeo la puerta.

Aferrando la varita con fuerza y esperando que todos sus reflejos estuvieran listos tomo el picaporte y lo giro para ver de quien o que se trataba, era muy comun en esos tiempos que hasta viejitos fueran utilizados con el fin de hacer daño, pero cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a James en la puerta, con los hombros caidos y sin ninguna sonrisa de suficiencia para saludarla y decirle que habia aprovado el examen.

- - James..., pense que regresarias mas tarde - dijo Lily acercandose y besandolo suavemente en la mejilla.

El estaba retraido, muy contrario a lo del James normal, algo le debio haber sucedido en la escuela, lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo dentro.

- - sucedio algo?- le pregunto no muy segura, anonadada por lo reservado de sus movimientos y comportamiento.

- - no- contesto sencillamente el. Su voz sonaba un poco forzada lo cual le confirmo que estaba mintiendo.

- - debes estar cansado, te traere algo de beber, mas adelante servire la cena. -

Lily se iba a poner de pie del sillon cuando sintio que la mano de James la detenia, cuando se volvio a mirarlo vio su cara y sus ojos los cuales la miraban torturados pero algo mas habia en esos ojos que casi la hace retroceder. Habia adoracion ciega, James Potter jamas la habia mirado de esa forma

- - no quiero que te vayas- dijo el en voz baja, aun con sus ojos clavados en los de ella - te he echado tanto, tanto de menos -

Lily se preguntaba por que habia tenido tiempo de extrañarla con tantas cosas que tenia en mente mientras aprobaba el examen de aurores.

Sintio miedo, miedo por que tal vez en su camino a casa algun mortifago o mago oscuro le hubiese hecho daño.

Se sento a su lado y lo miro tambien por muchos segundos. ninguno de los dos dijo nada Mienras el tiempo pasaba, ella sentia cada dedo de James en su muñeca y veia cada fibra de su pupila fija en la suya.

- - abrazame, Lily. Agradeceria mucho que solo me abrazaras -

En su voz habia ruego, pasion y mucho dolor, algo no estaba bien, definitivamente no.

Habia en su acento y en la candencia de su voz algo que le recordaba profundamente a alguien en quien habia decidido no volver a pensar pero que inevitablemente se cruzaba en su cabeza de vez en cuando, cuando se preguntaba que habria podido ser de el y si estaria vivo aun.

Se le retorcio el estomado de dolor y preocupacion cuando Severus Snape decidio hacer presencia en sus pensamientos sin haberlo llamado. Su pobre Sev, habia tomado el camino equivocado y sin que el lo supiera ella habia rezado constantemente por que nada malo le pasara, era despues de todo, el unico y verdadero amigo que habia tenido.

Volvio a la realidad de James Potter pidiendole el favor de que lo abrazara cuando normalmente tomaba los abrazos sin preguntar, no era que le molestara, pero que se lo pidiera hacia de ese abrazo algo mucho mas intimo.

Extendiendo sus brazos atrajo la cabeza de James a su hombro y lo estrecho con cariño, los brazos de el se amoldaron con delicadeza a su figura delgada como si estuviera hecha de cristal y la abrazaron con amor, con puro, fisico y espiritual amor.

Lily sintio dolor en el pecho cuando percibio la marea de emociones que sacudieron a James, nunca lo habia tomado por sentimental, y pocas veces era romatico tal vez por que le daba miedo mostrarse tal cual era, pero ahora, ahi estaba amandola con ese abrazo.

Supo que la necesitaba, ya tendria ocasion de preguntarle luego que habia pasado.

Lo mas importante ahora era que, como su esposa, debia ofrecerle consuelo, y no se hubiera negado asi el, silenciosamente como lo hacia ahora, se lo hubiera pedido.

Acaricio sus brazos musculosos y el se estremecio como si su contacto le quemara, sin saber realmente que era asi.

Tomo su cabeza de su hombro y lentamente la acerco a sus labios para besarle la frente.

Estaba fria pero ella podia calentarla con su amor, bajo sus labios y los unio a los de James con suavidad

- - Lily... - dijo el intentando apartarse con suavidad, como si de repente hubiera sido conciente de algo y era asi.

Severus habia sido conciente de que con el abrazo habia sido suficiente, su sucia conciencia habia vuelto con el raciocinio que de no podia hacerle eso a algo tan bueno como a Lily Evans, no podia presentarse asi sin mas y engañarla para que sintiera por el ese tipo de cariño que el siempre habia añorado, era demasido buena incluso para mentirle, intento apartarse de el fuego de sus labios, aun mas intenso que el de su pelo, pero ella se resistio, como si le gustara hacerlo, Severus se pregunto si realmente le guistaria sabiendo de quien se trataba realmente, si hubiera tenido gusto en besar su piel cetrina y su cabello graso.

Pero ella lo buscaba, amaba a Potter y eso lo lastimaba. Su actitud de reserva y dolor, del dolor que el habia tratado de no trasmitir la habia conmovido, eso era evidente, Severus no podia hacerle esto, no podia.

- - besame James... - dijo ella debatiendose entre sus brazos. - besame y dejame aliviar un poco lo que sea que te pasa, deja a un lado por unos momentos tu mascara de superficialidad, dame un poco del verdadero James, el que reside en tu corazon y el que pocas veces me dice que me ama.

Era un estupido ese Potter, si Severus hubiera tenido la mas minima oportunidad de estar al lado de Lily para siempre le habria dicho todos los dias, a cada hora, cada minuto que la amaba como a nadie y que era la persona mas importante de toda su vida, y se aseguraria de que ella lo supiera aun cuando no se lo dijera.

Es solo un beso, se dijo Severus, era lo que habia venido a buscar, una muestra dulce de todo su amor, acogio la cara de Lily en sus manos grandes y acercandose a su boca la beso suavemente, ella sabia mucho mejor de lo que Severus habia llegado siquiera a soñar.

Era preciosa hasta en sus labios tibios, cuando tiempo habia soñado con esto,y ahora ella se lo daba sin reservas aun sin saber que no se trataba de la persona que ella creia.

El corazon de Lily palpito mientras el beso se prolongaba con ternura, James nunca la habia besado asi, con esa mezcla de indesicion y amor, pero tenia que confesar que estos besos de este James transformado le gustaban aun mas.

Enterrando las manos en su pelo revuelto Lily le acerco mas la cabeza para profundizar el contacto.

Severus vacilo torpemente, sintiendo la pasion femenina emanar de cada poro de su piel y muy a su pesar la ovia reaccion del suyo propio, era la mujer que habia amado durante años la que ahora le devolvia los besos, la que queria pasion, el jamas le hubiera negado nada, no lo haria ahora, abrio un poco mas la boca y degusto la de ella con ansia explosiva rogando a Merlin que las cosas no se le saliera de las manos, pero rogaba tarde, cuando mas manos de ella viajaban por el pecho amplio de el, el calor que ellas le trasmitieron traspasaron la fria coraza en la que Severus habia transformado su pecho, derritiendolo todo.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacia se inclino sobre Lily y l poso con suavidad sobre el comod mieble donde estaban sentados, y ahora acostados, extendio su cuerpo sobre el de ella siendo conciente de la vulnerabilidad de el de ella, de su calor de todo cuando habia añorad en silencio.

Ella abrio las piernas para acomodarlo mejor y el encontro en ese amago de nido toda la tibieza que queria, la siguio besando.

Con lentitud pausada cada uno fue despojando de la ropa al otro, cada centimetro de la piel de Lily que Severus, transformado en James, decubria era como ganar un tesoro, que guardaria en su memoria para siempre.

La noche culmino con la union de sus cuerpos.

Ella se quedo dormida de pasion, de la pasion de Severus, en sus brazos, como el soño y quiso tantas veces.

Cuando paso mas tiepo el efecto de la pocion abandondo el cuerpo de Severus transofmrandose en quien realmente era, pero con ella aun en sus brazos, por primera y ultima vez.

Apartandola suavemente de si apunto con su varita a la desnuda piel de su espalda y con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos murmuro

"_obliviate_".

El cuerpo de Lily se agito un poco pero lugo se quedo profundamente inconciente, Severus se vistio rapidamente, luego fue hasta el doprmitorio adivinando, luego hacia el ropero y saco un camison primoroso de ella, como si se tratara de una muñeca la vistio con premura cuidando que el frio no tocara su sedosa piel, cudo termino la arropo con una cobija que tenia a la mano y subio con ella en brazos las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio la apoyo en la cama y la arropo prestamente. Que Potter la encontrara dormida, asi al menos por esa noche la dejaria en paz.

Bajo las escaleras y apago el horno donde crepitaba un pollo preparado por ella, apago las luces y tomando su capa salio de la casa murmurando el hechizo protector que el habia retirado habilmente al ingresar.

"_Adios Lily_"

Severus se despedia, pero habia algo que no hizo antes de partir, algo que se quedo dentro de Lily morando los siguientes nueve meses que pasaron.

Algo que Severus odio durante mucho tiempo sin saber realmente cual era el vinculo que los unia.

Algo a lo que Severus Snape entrego el ultimo de sus pensamientos y a lo que miro mientras moria envenenado por el animal.

Las gafas no importaban, importaba el cabello, tan negro como la noche, sin grasa pero tan parecido en forma.

El hijo no conocido, jamas sabido, del Principe Mestizo

Harry James Potter, quien bautizo a su ultimo hijo, sin saberlo, con el nombre de su verdadero padre.


End file.
